1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a bio-disc reader to certify bio-disc products and read an assay site thereof and an assay method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A barcode refers to a combination of black and white bar-shaped signs in the form of binary symbols, which enables data to be readily read by a computer and the same to be rapidly input. The barcode may be automatically read with an optical mark reader connected to a computer and input, stored or detected into the computer. Such a barcode is used for representation of the type of products in accordance with Universal Product Code (UPC) or point of sales systems (POSs) in stores such as supermarkets. The price of products input by barcodes may be displayed in a display device. For example, the barcodes are encoded in accordance with the UPC standard and are then interpreted with a reader including a barcode scanner and a decoder. When the barcode scanner reads barcodes, the corresponding codes are transferred to the decoder, are decoded by the decoder and are converted into recognizable information.
Generally, bio-discs include one or more assay sites in which a capture probe which is specifically biologically bound to samples is fixed and/or substances participating in biochemical reactions are stored. Bio-discs require, in addition to the barcode reader present therein, additional readers to read reaction results of the assay sites. This makes design of readers complicated and miniaturization suitable for the applications of bio-discs difficult.